powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blue Crush
The Blue Crush is the eighth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lights of Orion arc. Synopsis Kai meets a girl named Hannah roller-skating and develops a crush on her, but is then led to believe she's engaged. Meanwhile, Scorpius sends the Quakemaker monster to create earthquakes on the space colony. The Rangers destroy the monster with the Galaxy Megazord. Kai learns that the girl he likes isn't engaged--her sister is. Plot Commander Stanton enters the command area and addresses Kai, informing him that he's been performing above and beyond the call of duty. He offers Kai a special assignment, and he eagerly agrees. This assignment turns out to be taking Stanton's daughter Jodie rollerskating, as the commander is too busy to do it himself, and videotaping it. Kai is a little miffed. At the skating rink, Kai mutters a little to himself, but keeps a cheery face on for Jodie. He's a little wobbly as well, filming from the sidelines as Jodie shows off. Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena is trying to coax Scorpius into letting her search for the Lights of Orion. He doesn't think it's proper for a princess, so she sulks. Furio arrives, telling Scorpius that he believes the Lights are buried in the soil of Terra Venture. Scorpius orders him not to return empty-handed, and gets Trakeena to promise to obey him (though she crosses her fingers). Meanwhile, Kai's distracted by another skater's moves. Jodie greets her as Hannah. Kai decides to make a move, and wobbles his way onto the rink. He falls, but Hannah comes over to help him up. He starts following her around again, only for his morpher to go off. Distracted, he runs right into a barrier and flips clean out of the rink. Alpha tells him that there's trouble in the park. Hannah comes over to check on Kai, who asks her to look after Jodie until he gets back. In the park, Quakemaker is already shooting Quake Stakes into the ground to look for the Lights. The Rangers arrive and engage the Stingwingers protecting him, taking them all out quickly. In the middle of the usual trash-talk, Kai charges Quakemaker, beating him up so badly with his Transdaggers that the monster runs away, saying they're too late to stop him anyway. Kai runs back to the rink, leaving his teammates confused at his sudden excitement. Kai returns to the rink and Hannah passes Jodie back. Kai ignores her excited chatter to watch Hannah, and starts daydreaming about the two of them skating together. Right as Hannah leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek, Jodie shakes him out of it. In the Rangers' quarters Kai and Jodie watch the video with the other Rangers later, and notice the shift over to Hannah skating. They fast-forward through it to see that most of the video is focused on her, to Jodie's disappointment. Damon decides to edit it. Kendrix asks Kai if he's okay, and he says he is, though his blackened pancakes topped with ketchup prove that wrong. The others figure out that he's fallen for a girl. Commander Stanton arrives to pick Jodie up, and she starts to complain about the tape, only for Kendrix to hastily say it's wonderful. Damon keeps cracking jokes (and getting elbowed by Kendrix), but the Commander leaves, ignorantly happy. Kendrix tries to talk some sense into Kai, pointing out how little he knows about Hannah before she has to leave. While getting a hot dog from a stand, Kai sees Hannah sitting at a table nearby and promptly covers his wrist in mustard. When he tries to wash it off at a drinking fountain he gets blasted in the face. Hannah notices him partway through this series of shenanigans and waves him over. Turns out she asked Jodie about him, and they sit down together to talk. In a forested area, Furio directs Quakemaker to fire more stakes into the ground and start making earthquakes. The stakes rise back up, much bigger and shaking the ground as they go. Buildings explode and collapse in the more urban domes, and people flee in fear. Kai only just pulls Hannah out of the way of a falling lamp post. The other four Rangers confront Furio and Quakemaker, who send Stingwingers to fight. As Kai tries to get Hannah to safety, she spots something and stops up short. There's a car nearby, and in the front seat lies an unconscious man who she calls Johnny. She runs to help him, but Kai spots a falling electrical tower and drags her back. She protests that "the wedding is tomorrow," and that Johnny was picking up her dress. Kai is crestfallen, but orders Hannah to stay where she is and goes to get Johnny himself. He pulls Johnny free and grabs the dress box, managing to get out of the way as the tower falls on the car. It starts leaking fluid, giving Hannah only enough time to shout a warning before the car explodes. Kai and Johnny get knocked down but are unhurt, and Johnny regains consciousness in time for a hug from Hannah. Kai gives the dress box back, getting quiet thanks, before running off and morphing. He arrives just in time to knock Quakemaker off of Leo and destroy him with a strike from his Quasar Saber. The monster grows, and Kai summons the Gorilla Galactabeast to tackle, grapple and throw Quakemaker some more, even jumping onto his shoulder to help. Leo calls the other Zords to form the Galaxy Megazord, and they quickly take Quakemaker down with a single blast from the Condor Galactazord in Missile Mode. Scorpius loses his patience with Furio, but the general breaks his chains and flees, ending up in a cave on Terra Venture. He makes short work of the Stingwingers, but is wounded, and limps to freedom seething with rage at Scorpius's betrayal. He notices a particular boulder and stops, wondering if the Lights had been under their noses the whole time. Later, Kai is still moping, staying in his bunk and not eating (or cooking, to Damon's irritation). Jodie appears at the door, carrying a gold-wrapped package that she says is for Kai. When Kendrix tries to gently turn her away, Jodie says it's from Hannah, getting Kai's attention. Kai reads the accompanying note, discovering that the wedding Hannah was talking about was her sister's--she was a bridesmaid. The package contains a piece of the cake, which Damon quickly claims. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Rosario Gru as Jodie Stanton *??? as Hannah *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Michael Sorich as Quakemaker (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord Notes * In the Gingaman footage in this episode, as an electric tower begins to fall, Gouki (GingaBlue) can be seen instead of Kai. * This episode introduces the minor character Jodie Stanton (Commander Stanton's daughter). * In Kai's dream skating sequence, Hannah is wearing the white costume of the Turbo Rangers' mentor, Dimitria . See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode